Meliorem
by Vrunetti
Summary: Fanfic que participa en el reto que lanzó @Marylou Prince en el grupo SSHG "Sevmione en Halloween 2019". Severus Snape prometió salvar a la mujer que ama... y él siempre cumple lo que promete.


**Meliorem**

Entró a su casa y cerró dando un fuerte portazo. Estaba de mal humor, como lo había estado desde hacía un año, aproximadamente. Potter y su insistencia lo desquiciaban. ¿No podía simplemente dejarlo tranquilo y parar de citarlo a su oficina en el ministerio para hacerle las mismas preguntas estúpidas de siempre?

Se quitó la capa y la arrojó sin miramientos sobre un viejo sofá. Tratando de controlar la rabia que sentía, resopló y se pasó las manos por la cara. Sin querer, su vista se dirigió al periódico que reposaba en una mesa pequeña ubicada en la esquina de la habitación.

Su enfado aumentó al recordar la noticia publicada en la primera plana_: "CASO TEDDY: AÚN NO HAY RASTROS DEL AHIJADO DE HARRY POTTER". _Severus tenía cosas más importantes que atender como para detenerse a pensar en aquel problema.

Lo resolvería después.

Cerró los ojos, suspirando, y fue hacia la cocina. Preparó una comida rápida, la colocó en una bandeja y subió las escaleras que conducían a la habitación del piso superior. Caminó por un estrecho pasillo, la madera crujía bajo su peso, se detuvo frente a la puerta que había al final, aguardó un momento y abrió con cuidado.

Su corazón dejó partir todo sentimiento negativo cuando vio a la mujer tendida en la cama. Su aspecto no era para nada alentador: su pelo, aunque limpio, estaba enredado, la piel era de un tono pálido verdoso, los ojos parecían hundidos en sus cuencas, sus pómulos resaltaban de manera poco saludable y sus mejillas evidenciaban una mala alimentación alarmante. Sumado a eso, permanecía con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada, los ojos cerrados y su respiración era sibilante, como si realizar aquella acción le costara un enorme esfuerzo.

No obstante, Snape esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se adentró en el dormitorio. Junto a la cama, sobre una mesita de noche, había un plato con comida fría e intacta y un vaso con agua.

-Tienes que comer- reprochó Severus, al tiempo que cogía el plato viejo y ponía el nuevo en la mesa-. Estás perdiendo mucho peso, mi amor.- La mujer se limitó a emitir una respiración más fuerte, pero nada que se pareciera a una palabra-. Tranquila- dijo él, y le acarició la cabeza con ternura-. Te pondrás bien, ya verás.- Luego se inclinó y dejó un beso en su frente helada-. Te lo prometo- susurró a centímetros de su piel.

Se irguió y la contempló un momento. Él iba a salvarla, no importaba el precio ni la forma, la salvaría, como ella lo había echo por él casi un año atrás.

Con esa determinación, le dio un último vistazo y salió del cuarto, cuidando de no hacer ruido al cerrar y poner unos cuantos hechizos protectores en la puerta.

Tenía que continuar con sus investigaciones.

Tiró la comida que Hermione no había probado a la basura, dejó el plato en el fregadero, junto con otro montón de trastos sucios y bajó a su laboratorio en el sótano.

Libros, pergaminos, frascos y calderos se hallaban desperdigados en un desorden nada habitual, pero a Severus poco le importaba el aspecto descuidado de todo. Tomó asiento frente a un escritorio abarrotado de cuadernos de notas, muchos de ellos tachados casi por completo. Su mente estaba nublada, mientras buscaba el libro que había estado leyendo la noche anterior. Luego de unos minutos, lo encontró sepultado debajo de unos pergaminos sucios y arrugados. Había olvidado que, con las prisas por salir cuando Potter lo llamó, lo había escondido ahí. Acercó una vela, se acomodó en la silla y empezó a leer.

Sabía que lo que hacía carecía de sentido, pues lo había leído innumerables veces, pero estaba seguro que allí debía estar la solución. Sus planes no habían salido tal como los había previsto, había cometido un error estúpido, ridículo. La desesperación lo orilló a precipitarse y actuar.

Sin embargo, ella estaba ahí. Eso era, en parte, un consuelo.

Se quedó todo el día y toda la noche allí. Solamente salió para preparar más comida y llevársela a Hermione, quien, como suponía, nuevamente no había probado ni un bocado. Pero él persistió, incluso logró darle de comer unas cuantas cucharadas de sopa. Aun así, ella todavía no hablaba, simplemente se quedaba acostada con los ojos cerrados, respirando de esa forma perturbadora y preocupante.

Severus garabateaba sin parar en su cuaderno: fórmulas, notas y símbolos; cortaba y pesaba diversos tipos de ingredientes, para después meterlos en calderos burbujeantes. El vapor se alzaba en el laboratorio, causando que el aire fuese prácticamente irrespirable. El desorden era cada vez mayor, conforme él iba perdiendo la batalla contra la angustia.

En determinado momento, se sintió tan atrapado en su propia impotencia que acabó arrojando al piso todo lo que había en el escritorio. Los frascos se rompieron con gran estrépito, algunas hojas de los libros se desprendieron y varios pergaminos salieron volando en todas direcciones.

Se dejó caer en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra una fría pared y las manos cubriendo su rostro. Estuvo a punto de sucumbir al poderoso deseo de llorar, pero se contuvo. No podía darse por vencido. Si lo hacía, ella se iría… y nada de lo que había hecho habría valido la pena. El sacrificio habría sido en vano.

Si Hermione vivía, los demás comprenderían…

Respiró profundamente varias veces, apartó las manos de su rostro y se puso de pie. Pese a los temblores que sacudían su cuerpo, consiguió sujetar firmemente su varita y reparar el desastre que había hecho.

Todavía tenía mucho trabajo por delante, y el tiempo no estaba precisamente a su favor.

* * *

La mañana despuntó sin que Severus hubiese siquiera cerrado los ojos.

Se encontraba acostado junto a Hermione, ella bajo los cobertores y él encima, tumbado de costado y abrazándola. Estaba fría, seguía emitiendo aquel sonido espantoso al respirar y no había movido ni un músculo.

Él la observaba, absorto. Al menos la tenía ahí; al menos había podido disfrutar de su presencia un poco más.

-Tranquila, cariño- le susurraba al oído, al tiempo que acariciaba sus mejillas descarnadas-. Ya va a pasar… ya va a pasar…- Pero ella no daba signo alguno de escuchar. Lo único que hacía era estar ahí, inerte, vacía.

Resultaba que, finalmente, no le quedaba más remedio que rendirse. Había fallado.

Todo su estudio, su tiempo y sus energías habían sido malgastadas por un arrebato. Él había presentido que algo saldría mal y, de todas formas, continuó. Pero es que no se sintió capaz de desaprovechar la oportunidad que se le había presentado. Tendría que haber sabido que estaba siendo demasiado fácil para ser cierto.

-Lo siento tanto…- sollozó, apoyando la frente contra el pelo enmarañado de ella-. Creí que funcionaría… pero te fallé… tú me salvaste y yo te fallé…- La apretó con desesperación, hundió la cara en el hueco de su cuello y lloró desconsoladamente.

* * *

Estaba anocheciendo, cuando unos golpes en la puerta de entrada lo alertaron. Severus había permanecido todo el día acostado junto a una Hermione agonizante. No pensaba dejarla, esta vez la acompañaría hasta el final.

Sin embargo, los golpes se tornaron más fuertes e insistentes, de modo que no le quedó otra opción que levantarse de la cama. Sentía sus ojos hinchados por el llanto incesante, pero le daba igual.

Arrastró sus pies fuera de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. Abrió la puerta y vio tres caras conocidas, tristes.

-Hola, Severus- saludó Potter, quien lucía unas ojeras profundas, al igual que el chico Weasley y su hermana. Snape no se molestó en responder el saludo, sólo se quedó de pie, en silencio, observándolos-. Te hemos intentado ubicar todo el día.

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo él, apático. Vio cómo los hermanos Weasley cruzaban una mirada preocupada detrás de Potter.

-Sí- dijo el joven-. Sabes qué día es hoy, ¿verdad? - preguntó después, frunciendo levemente el entrecejo.

-Claro que lo sé… no soy un idiota.

-No quise decir eso…- murmuró Potter en un suspiro-. ¿Vas a venir? - Severus paseó su mirada por los tres jóvenes frente a él, pero no contestó-. A ella le habría gustado…

-No- sentenció Snape entonces. Potter agachó la cabeza, notoriamente cansado.

-Como quieras- dijo al fin-. Ya sabes dónde estaremos, por si cambias de opinión.

Sin tener nada más que añadir, Severus les cerró la puerta en la cara. De nuevo una furia irracional comenzaba a adueñarse de él.

Odiaba la hipocresía de todos ellos. Claro, ahora se hacían los dolidos, fingían que lo entendían, pero cuando supieron lo que había pasado entre Hermione y él, estaban escandalizados. Lo trataron de pervertido, de inmoral.

Severus no había podido evitar que los sentimientos crecieran en su interior, por mucho que luchó contra ellos. Aun a sabiendas de que era incorrecto y peligroso, acabó rindiéndose ante lo que esa muchacha despertaba en él.

Y el remordimiento lo estaba matando.

Si no se hubieran enamorado, si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, Hermione no habría perdido valioso tiempo salvándolo, habría huido con sus amigos, como tenía que ser. Minutos después de que la serpiente del Señor Tenebroso lo atacara, Bellatrix había aparecido en la escena, encontrándose cara a cara con Hermione. Él, medio inconsciente, sólo pudo quedarse mirando, mientras las brujas se batían en un duelo a muerte.

Hermione no tendría que haber estado ahí… todos lo sabían.

Volvió a subir las escaleras, sintiendo como si sus piernas fueran de plomo. Entró al dormitorio, no se detuvo a mirarla esta vez, sino que caminó mecánicamente hacia la cama, se tumbó al lado de ella y la abrazó.

Lo único que podía sentir era desesperanza. Estaba tan hundido en su tristeza que se quedó dormido sin notar que el cuerpo que sujetaba ya no respiraba.

* * *

La fotografía ampliada del rostro alegre y joven de Hermione presidía la reunión. Los pocos asistentes que quedaban se encontraban sumidos en un silencio abrumador, con las cabezas bajas.

Las velas dispuestas alrededor de la fotografía estaban casi consumidas y desprendían una luz titilante.

"_En memoria de nuestra valiente heroína"_

-No puedo creer que ya haya pasado un año…- masculló Harry con la voz débil y quebrada. Ginny, a su lado, le apretó la mano, llorando en silencio.

Ron, por otro lado, llevaba una expresión de abatimiento, los ojos fijos en la fotografía de Hermione, como si albergara la esperanza de hacerla volver sólo con mirarla.

El señor y la señora Weasley, de pie en un rincón del pequeño salón, hablaban en susurros. Neville Longbottom, sentado solo en una silla apartada, se tapaba la cara con ambas manos y sus hombros se convulsionaban de vez en cuando.

De pronto, un hombre vestido con una túnica roja irrumpió aparatosamente en la estancia, rompiendo la sobrecogedora serenidad. Harry, Ron y Ginny voltearon a verlo, entre desconcertados e indignados. Sin embargo, al hombre no parecía importarle el hecho de haber interrumpido un momento doloroso.

-Señor Potter, tiene que venir, es urgente- dijo en un susurro apurado. Harry frunció el ceño, pero no preguntó y se puso de pie. Sólo había un motivo por el que un auror podría presentarse de aquella manera ante él: habían encontrado a su ahijado.

Teddy Lupin había desaparecido misteriosamente un mes atrás sin dejar rastros. Andrómeda les explicó a todos que una noche lo dejó durmiendo en su cuna y a la mañana siguiente ya no estaba ahí. Se especulaba un supuesto secuestro, pero el responsable no había dejado ninguna huella y era imposible que el bebé se hubiera marchado por sus propios medios.

Desde entonces, el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica en conjunto con la Oficina de Aurores iniciaron una exhaustiva búsqueda por todo el país. Habían detenido e interrogado a todos los mortífagos, Harry, desesperado, incluso dio el permiso para que fueran torturados si era necesario. Tenía que encontrar a su ahijado.

No obstante, las averiguaciones no llegaban a ninguna parte.

Siguió al auror al exterior del recinto donde velaban el aniversario de muerte de su mejor amiga y, con el corazón acelerado, preguntó:

\- ¿Encontraste algo?

-Sí, señor- dijo el otro hombre, con aire sumamente turbado-. Revisamos nuevamente los recuerdos, como usted pidió y… están alterados. – Harry sintió que se le cortaba la respiración.

No.

No podía ser… No era verdad.

Tragó saliva y respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse.

-¿Qué descubrieron?- Su voz apenas se escuchó. No quería escuchar la respuesta, no estaba preparado.

-Fue él… Todas las pruebas apuntan a él.- Harry se pasó las manos por el cabello en absoluta consternación.

-No perdamos tiempo- manifestó con toda la firmeza que fue capaz-. Reúnelos a todos y juntémonos en el cuartel en cinco minutos. Hay que actuar rápido.- El auror asintió con la cabeza y desapareció.

* * *

Un grupo de diez magos y brujas ataviados con túnicas rojas apareció a las afueras de una casa aparentemente abandonada. Todos llevaban sus varitas sujetadas con fuerza frente a ellos.

Harry se ubicó junto a la entrada, se puso el dedo sobre los labios para indicar silencio y, acto seguido, apuntó con su varita hacia la puerta, murmuró un hechizo y se produjo un crujido. Con movimientos lentos, puso la mano sobre el pomo y lo giró.

Lo primero que advirtieron sus sentidos fue oscuridad y un hedor penetrante.

Ingresaron en la vivienda, caminando sigilosamente y apuntando con sus varitas en todas direcciones. Harry les dio órdenes en susurros apenas audibles y los aurores se dispersaron para cubrir cada recodo.

El olor a basura y carne descompuesta dificultaba la respiración. Harry entró a la cocina, en donde la suciedad y el desorden reinaban, moscas volaban y se posaban sobre restos de comida esparcida en el suelo, sobre las repisas y en el fregadero. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para reprimir una arcada ante unos trozos de carne podrida, de los cuales surgían un millar de larvas.

Inspeccionó el lugar unos minutos más y luego volvió al salón principal.

-Hay una puerta arriba sellada con magia- le informó en voz baja una auror. Harry asintió con la cabeza y le hizo una señal para que esperaran su orden.

Miró en derredor: las paredes estaban cubiertas por libreros, no había ninguna puerta más que la que conducía al piso superior, pero él sabía que allí había un sótano.

Anduvo con la varita en ristre, tanteando las paredes, hasta que notó un leve rastro de magia. Realizó un hechizo y una puerta secreta se deslizó hacia un lado. Miró sobre su hombro y pidió silenciosamente que dos aurores lo acompañaran.

Unas escaleras de piedra descendían hacia la oscuridad. El hedor los obligó a taparse la nariz y la boca con las manos. Era insoportable.

Bajaron lenta y cautelosamente, alumbrando con sus varitas el camino. El zumbido de las moscas se incrementaba a medida que se internaban en el sótano. Al llegar, prendieron las pocas velas que allí había y el panorama fue escalofriante: un desorden y suciedad absolutos, manchas de distintas sustancias en el piso, las paredes y los mesones de trabajo; papeles y libros tirados por todas partes.

Pero el olor era lo peor. Una fuerte arcada amenazó con hacer vomitar a Harry y los aurores. Sin embargo, se compusieron rápidamente y comenzaron a registrar el lugar. Harry notó de inmediato que había unos grandes dibujos en el suelo, como un círculo que contenía figuras geométricas. Se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca y lo recorrió un escalofrío.

-Señor- susurró un auror y Harry volteó la cabeza al momento-, venga a ver esto…-

Harry se aproximó dando largas zancadas. En uno de los tantos cuadernos de notas había una lista de ingredientes escrita con torpeza y en trazos irregulares:

35 litros de agua  
20 kilogramos de carbono  
4 litros de amoniaco  
1.5 kilogramos de cal viva  
800 gramos de fósforo  
250 gramos de sal  
100 gramos de salitre  
80 gramos de azufre  
7,5 gramos de flúor  
5 gramos de hierro  
3 gramos de silicio

Y justo debajo, una frase en letras mayúsculas y subrayada insistentemente: "_La ley del intercambio equivalente: para crear, algo de igual valor debe darse a cambio"._

-¿Qué demonios?- farfulló Harry, intrigado. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento, y el terror comenzaba a surgir en la boca de su estómago como ácido.

-Es alquimia, señor- pronunció otro mago con la voz ronca.

¿Qué diablos había estado haciendo Snape todo ese tiempo? ¿Esas eran las experimentaciones por las que tanto se había obsesionado?

Una alarma se disparó en el cerebro de Harry; estaban tratando con algo extremadamente peligroso.

-Guarden todas las evidencias, tenemos que salir de aquí- apremió Harry, mientras apuntaba con su varita por los rincones del sótano.

De pronto vio algo en una esquina oscura. Había una especie de sábana mugrienta cubriendo algo en el piso de piedra, allí se reunían todas las moscas y el mal olor. Harry se acercó, tapándose la boca y la nariz con una mano. Estaba asustado, tenía miedo de lo que podría encontrar bajo la sábana. Extendió el brazo, apuntó con su varita y la sábana se elevó con lentitud.

Al principio le costó entender la cruda imagen, como si su mente estuviera negándose a asimilarlo. Sus ojos se nublaron, se sintió tan mareado que con suerte pudo mantener el equilibrio, pero lo que no pudo contener fueron las ganas de vomitar. Devolvió todo el contenido de su estómago de una sola vez, alertando a los aurores, que se precipitaron hacia él. Un colectivo grito ahogado resonó entre las paredes.

En el piso, bajo la sábana, se escondía una grotesca mancha de sangre seca y restos de vísceras y carne, sobresaliendo de un sucio pijama infantil azul claro.

Harry lo reconoció en seguida, pues ese pijama se lo había comprado él a Teddy unos días antes de su desaparición. Sintiendo el sabor ácido de la bilis en su boca, se largó a llorar de forma incontrolable.

Los demás miraban la escena, horrorizados y paralizados.

-¿Se divierten?- dijo una voz grave desde el inicio de las escaleras. Todos giraron a verlo, no era nada más que una silueta alta recortándose en la oscuridad-. Creo que ya han visto demasiado.

Snape cerró la puerta de un golpe y, antes de que cualquiera pudiese reaccionar, una luz roja inundó el sótano. La luz provenía de los dibujos que había visto Harry grabados en el piso.

Lo último que Harry pudo hacer fue mirar a sus compañeros con pavor, luego se elevaron en el aire, gritando, y todo se puso blanco.

Severus sorteó los cuerpos que cubrían el salón y las escaleras, de regreso al dormitorio en el segundo piso. Se quedó mirando a Hermione por varios minutos. A continuación, se sentó en la orilla de la cama, a un lado de ella, y le acarició la pálida cara. Trató de tomarla de la mano, pero ya estaba rígida. No le importó. La traería de vuelta una vez más, o dos, o las veces que fueran necesarias. Le daba igual cuántas vidas tenía que tomar para lograrlo.

-Los infantes no sirven… para traer de vuelta a un humano adulto…- murmuró en la penumbra de la habitación-. Pero ahora sí podré… lo voy a mejorar.

Una sonrisa empezó a formarse paulatinamente en sus labios. Sonrisa que se transformó en una risa histérica y desquiciada. Seguía riéndose cuando se puso de pie, miró a la mujer sin vida y quitó los cobertores: el cuerpo de Hermione estaba cercenado desde la cintura hacia abajo, tajadas de piel e intestinos salían desde su estómago abierto.

La primera transmutación le había salido mal a Snape, pudiendo devolver solamente la mitad del cuerpo de su amada muchacha, a cambio de la vida de un inocente bebé.

La tomó en brazos con delicadeza. Le sonrió como si fuese la cosa más hermosa que hubiera visto y besó sus labios blancos, resecos y fríos. Se separó un centímetro y murmuró:

-Así tenga que acabar con el mundo entero… volverás.

* * *

**He aquí mi contribución al reto de Halloween.**

**Lo había tenido en mi cabeza, pero no me atrevía a escribirlo. Me costó empezar, pero una vez que lo hice, ya salió todo de sopetón. Las referencias de la transmutación vienen obviamente de Full Metal Alchemist (yo no tengo ningún mérito xD) Cabe aclarar que lo terminé, le di un vistazo rápido y ya, así que si hay errores, bueno, me declaro culpable.**

**Nunca había escrito algo así, y no estoy acostumbrada, así que me siento un poco extraña. Creo que necesitaré escribir algo muy, muy dulce y romántico para quitarme esta sensación pesada.**

**Aun así, fue divertido salir de la zona de confort. Me gustó esta nueva experiencia oscura. Quizá me atreva a hacer algo parecido en un futuro, quién sabe.**

**Gracias por leer y espero que lo disfruten (dentro de lo que se pueda *risa malvada*).**

**Un beso.**

Vrunetti.


End file.
